


Bacchus and Sergius

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Having Faith, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Queer History, Religion, Saints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley learns about two special Saints
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 1





	Bacchus and Sergius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



Père Robert raised an eyebrow when he saw the worried look on Lefou’s face. Lefou was helping to fix one of the walls of the church, sealing up the small holes that small rodents had made over time. His face however was obviously not because of any of the work he was doing. There was something weighing heavy on his mind.

“Lefou?”

“Oui?”

“Why don’t you tell me what troubles you.”

Lefou blushed when he realized he had been found out. He focused intently on mixing the paste in the bucket, giving himself time to collect his thoughts. “Stanley worries that our happiness will only last here in the physical world,” he said.

“How so?”

“Well...he worries that after we pass that...things won’t be the same. You know why.”

Père Robert considered Lefou’s words and he nodded a little. “Wait here. I think I have something that could help. I just have to find it.”

Lefou went back to his work as the priest left him. He wished that he could do more to help his husband. Stanley had such anxieties and worries in his head. Even with the promise that love itself wasn’t a sin, the lack of examples in any holy texts left the younger man worried that they were only making assumptions about God and that thought alone terrified him to no end.

Stanley’s piety could be very damaging for him.

“Leave this out for him to find,” Père Robert said as he returned. He pressed a slender book into Lefou’s hands and he smiled. “This should be enough for him. I shall do my best to look for more but this should be good for now.”

Lefou looked at the book curiously but he nodded his head. “Merci! I hope it works.”

“So do I.”

***

Stanley found the book on his workstation a few days later. He picked it up curiously, looking over the worn leather cover. He shrugged and sat down, opening it to see what the book was about.

He did not get any work done that day and he came to bed only once he had finished the book cover to cover. Wordlessly he pulled Lefou into his arms and he kissed his husband deeply before nuzzling against his neck. “Père Robert gave you that book?” he murmured.

“Oui, did you like it?” Stanley nodded and Lefou smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Are you going to talk to him tomorrow?” He laughed when Stanley nodded again, kissing him on the forehead. “I thought so.”

“I had never heard of them before…” Stanley whispered.

“But it makes you happy knowing about them now, oui?” Stanley smiled and Lefou felt his chest grow warm with love for his husband. He frowned when he saw a tear fall down his cheeks and it was then he saw signs that Stanley had been crying. “My love..?” 

“They suffered very much for their love and faith,” Stanley confessed shyly. “It was sad reading how they were tortured and killed.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he shook his head. “Such a gentle soul...”

The book was about the Saints Sergius and Bacchus. They were Roman soldiers who were close friends and lovers. They had secretly converted to Christianity and were found out some time later. After refusing to renounce their faith, the pair were put in chains and forced to wear feminine clothing to shame them as they were led away to be put on trial. Bacchus was tortured to death in front of Sergius. He then came to Sergius in a vision, offering him comfort and the promise that they would be together forever soon if he held on to his faith. The next day Sergius was beheaded after refusing to renounce his faith again.

Père Robert had found the perfect story for Stanley.

***

“Do you think they watch over soldiers? Since they were soldiers themselves?”

“I’m sure of it.”

“And...and do you think they watch over people too? People forced to keep their love a secret from others? All of the lovers forced to live secretly in the world?”

The priest smiled, patting Stanley on the arm. “I am sure of it. Did not God allow Bacchus to comfort Sergius and assure him that they would be together in Heaven?” 

He watched the way Stanley’s entire body relaxed and he smiled knowingly to himself. He had known that such a thing would be what Stanley really needed. Words from mortals were one thing but having a story where God Himself showed that such a love was accepted and celebrated was another; especially for someone like Stanley.

***

Lefou smiled to himself when he saw the two new saint medallions Stanley wore around his neck. He reached out, admiring the images in the palm of his hand as Stanley smiled at him shyly. “Who knew you would find such comfort with someone named Bacchus!” he teased.

“Bacchus and Sergius,” Stanley hummed with a nod. “I am sure they watch over us. Protectors of soldiers and secret lovers all over the world!”

He reached up and cupped his face between the palms of his hands. He pulled Stanley’s head down a little, foreheads resting together. “And do you believe that we will be together forever and ever now, my love? For all of eternity?”

Stanley blushed but nodded as he smiled timidly down at the other. “I do,” he whispered.

Lefou kissed him. “Good,” he breathed.


End file.
